An Oral Warning
by SmutKnight
Summary: Nidalee stumbles upon Rakan and Xayah in her home turf after they have become ensnared by her traps. She would be willing to let them go, were it not for Xayah's lack of manners. Includes oral sex. This story is a commission.


_Again, with these two? _Nidalee thought to herself as she entered the clearing to find two feathery Vastayans caught in her traps, yet again. Nidalee rolled her eyes. Not two moons ago she had found the lady cutting down her man from one of the vine traps Nidalee had lain to catch trespassers. Nidalee was in a good mood that day, and instead of mauling the pair she had decided to remind them that this jungle belonged to her, and not the Vastaya. As she recalled, the girl had been extremely disrespectful and rude, citing an innate superiority due to her Vastayan blood. Nidalee rolled her eyes as she sized the situation up, a friendly "Oh! It's you! Cat-woman, right?" came from the male who was currently stuck in one of her leg traps. "Rakan, stop talking to her" the girl shouted, several feet above Rakan, caught in a net of vines much like Rakan had been days before. "Hey! Savage! You still remember how to talk?" Xayah continued, grunting as she struggled to move her arms and reposition her body to face Nidalee.

Nidalee scowled up at the Vastayan. _I'll just cut them both loose and leave them to be devoured by some drake or another; _Nidalee mused, finding the woman's back-chat much too irritating to consider attempting a verbal warning once more. Refusing to answer the girl, Nidalee instead readied her spear and began walking to the counterweight for the trap to cut the Vastayan loose. The lack of response however, only served to irritate Xayah more, "Damn it, remind me never to try talking to the lesser races again Rakan. My breath has far better uses than being wasted on some feral girl." Nidalee stopped in her tracks, scowling up at Xayah once more. So arrogant, as if she somehow superior just because of her tribe. No, to simply release this one would not be a lesson learnt. Nidalee briefly considered skewering her with a spear or two, but she had shed enough blood this day after slaughtering a party of Noxian trophy hunters. Nidalee turned her attention to the handsome man who sat on a tree root next to her, his leg thoroughly ensnared. Rakan looked from Nidalee, to Xayah and back again, before shrugging and smiling weakly at Nidalee, unwilling to contest his partner on her comments. Nidalee returned the smile, an eager grin upon her face as she walked towards him, a plan in her mind.

"Hey uh… so if you'd just help me get my leg out that'd be _great_… uh… what was your name again?" Nidalee squatted in front of him, and without a second thought gripped the head of her spear and pressed it firmly against Rakan's throat. "**Whoah**! Xayah! She's crazy!" Rakan gulped, holding his hands up in surrender, nervously smiling at the woman in front of him. Xayah saw the spear tip against her partners throat and began to curse, desperately trying to move her arms enough to cut herself loose, to no avail. "Crazy savage bitch! Don't you **dare** touch him; I'll riddle you with feathers!" Nidalee raised an eyebrow as she looked up at Xayah, still hopelessly entangled in the hanging net, scoffed at her, then turned her attention back to her captive. Without moving the spear tip from his throat, she used one hand to tear open the Vastayan's trousers. To her surprise, Rakan was already fully erect, for having a blade against his throat was common when Xayah was feeling a little more dominant than usual. "Whoah hey uh… Xayah?" Rakan called out, unsure of the jungle girl's motives, hoping that his partner would soon free herself and save him. Xayah upon seeing this turn of events, began to violently attempt to free herself, only to entangle herself even more. Xayah continued her loud cursing.

Nidalee locked eyes with Rakan, slowly lowering her head to be level with his cock, without breaking eye contact. Rakan's member unconsciously twitched with excitement as Nidalee's tongue connected with it's base and made its way slowly and sensually to the tip. "**Get off of him! You dirty Savage! I'll kill you!" **rang out from the canopy above where a thrashing Xayah watched on hopelessly. Rakan opened his mouth to say something, but Nidalee increased her pressure of her spear against his throat, and he got the message and closed his mouth again. Nidalee began to slowly take his cock into her mouth, continuing to keep eye contact with Rakan as she lowered herself once more and her lips made their way to his base. Her throat visibly bulged with it's length, yet she did not gag, something Rakan wished Xayah would manage but didn't dare say for fear of being skewered by his hot tempered girlfriend.

Xayah's cursing became more and more desperate as Nidalee's head bobbed up and down along Rakan's cock, pausing to lick the head every few moments. Minutes passed and Xayah's protests steadily began to stop as she realised, she was hopeless to do anything. Instead the dense jungle air was perforated by the soft moans of Rakan as he neared his climax. Nidalee pushed his cock deep into her throat as she felt his member throb, his thick creamy load filling her throat. She gulped his juices down as he continued to cum, her hand still holding the spear steady. As he began to finish cumming, she moved her head back up and allowed him to fill her mouth with his last few spurts of cum. Rakan breathed heavily, still unsure of whether he was about to be skewered by this jungle girl. Instead, Nidalee rose to her feet standing above him, and looking up to make direct eye contact with Xayah, who beamed down at her with rage in her eyes. Nidalee spat what was left of Rakan's load onto the ground and wiped her mouth with her arm, before striking the trap holding Rakan's leg in place, freeing the Vastayan.

"Get her down." Nidalee instructed, turning to face the dangling Xayah once more with a smirk on her face. "and stay out of my jungle." Nidalee warned, before disappearing into the jungle once more.


End file.
